


Delayed Flights

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Chanyeol's plane is delayed and meets an attractive stranger, Baekhyun, who both make the best of the situation.





	Delayed Flights

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written baekyeol in 200 years.
> 
> I don't edit any of my work so if there's typos I am so sorry

The waves crashing on the shore filled his senses, Chanyeol sat up in the lavish bungalow bed, turning his head to see the white linen curtains swaying beautifully in the wind next to the crystal clear blue water just peering out his window. The other gave a clear shot view of the white sand, morning sun blazing high in the sky. He couldn’t smell anything but the sterile cleanliness of the airport, and felt such an uncomfortable crick in his back and neck.

In fact, the bed itself may have looked plush but it felt as stiff as a chair, and despite his warm climate he was shivering. He placed his hand on the back of the neck and rubbed at it until he found himself jolting awake. Chanyeol groaned, lying in the makeshift bed of the airport chairs, he didn’t appreciate that his mind played such a sick joke on him to imagine he was in his destination, sleeping in his bungalow at Jeju. Chanyeol thought about how he could have easily gone home to his home in Seoul, but he remembered it was a two hour excursion to get to the airport and especially with not even knowing a definitive time for his new plane, he decided to stay.

He sat up, looking around and he didn’t see anybody else except a few people he recognized complaining from his delayed flight. They were mainly sleeping and his body already made the call that sleeping again was not going to happen. He heaved his long legs over out the chair, grabbed his carry on backpack that he used for a pillow. He slung it over his shoulders and started walking through his way through Terminal B, searching for a new comfortable place to sit. It wasn’t until he passed a few more gates was it that he saw another man. A hoodie half rested on his head as the other was watching something on his phone, not worried about sound since his gate was abandoned. Chanyeol was wanting to talk to someone, he needed to do something to pass the time being bored. He fixed the ratted backpack on his shoulders and walked over to the man.

He sat down next to him, he saw the other look at him with a slightly confused expression but Chanyeol saw nothing but beauty. Porcelain skin, droopy crescent sleepy eyes, pinkish lips with a supple cupid's bow, black hair nicely rested on his head, pretty hands holding the device. Chanyeol let his baritone voice leave his mouth “hi, I’m Chanyeol. I was hoping to keep you company for a little while? My plane is delayed, well, like yours.” The other now smiled, pausing the movie on his phone, holding his hand out for Chanyeol to shake. Chanyeol felt privileged to be able to touch such a beautiful hand, and he found it odd that he was so attracted to a hand.

“Baekhyun, I would really like the company.” The voice was dulcet in tone, making him smile as his fairly larger hand held  Baekhyun’s to shake it. Their hands parted after a few moments and exchanging comfortable smiles. “Where are you going, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun initiated the conversation much to Chanyeol’s surprise since usually he was the more talkative one. “Jeju, and you?” Chanyeol leaned more comfortably in the seat after putting the backpack in his lap, watching Baekhyun hook his phone to the charger and click it off, turning to face him. “New York, I see we have different preferences of where we spend our holiday.”

Chanyeol chuckled quietly, Baekhyun had a point. Chanyeol preferred to spend his holidays somewhere tropical when he can get the opportunity, he loved the beach in general. “I just like the beach, any particular reason you’re going all the way over there?” Baekhyun nodded, clapping his hands together with a faint hum. The excited smile on his lips made Chanyeol look a bit too fondly, but he got himself composed. “My best friend Sehun is going on Broadway, got me tickets to his show. Are you from Seoul?” Chanyeol nodded. “That’s really cool about your friend, and yes I am. Are you?”

Baekhyun smiled with a nod. “Yeah, I’ll be out there for two weeks. I’ll miss home actually.” Chanyeol’s eyes blinked in a shock. “I’ll be there for two weeks too. Seems like we’re on the same page.” Baekhyun giggled, and the warmth that pit into Chanyeol’s stomach seemed comfortable but unknown at the same time. “Let’s do something, I’m incredibly bored and that movie lost its luster.” Baekhyun said, leaning back into the chair jutting out a pout to Chanyeol. The taller nodded, moving his hand to scratch the back of his neck before hearing his stomach growl. His eyes flickered around to the airport and caught many vending machines in his sight. “Ever have an airport picnic?”

 

The two got up and scavenged their way around to the different vending machines. They struck a deal where one would buy one thing from the vending machines, then they would alternate. The choices they had weren’t the greatest but Chanyeol and Baekhyun were both equally determined to make sure the other had a great time even in the unfortunate circumstances. They were up to powdered donuts, three different kinds of chips, Poptarts, two ramen cups, a Gatorade and a Fanta. Baekhyun insert the money to buy a chocolate bar, Chanyeol decided to get cookies for himself for dessert. “So where are we eating?”

Baekhyun asked, Chanyeol hummed quietly looking around. He wanted this to be good, wanted the pretty man in front of him to be impressed. He remembered his best friend Jongin showing him a picture of a glass dome in terminal C. It required stairs to get up to the dome that reminded Chanyeol of an observatory, but it would be worth it. “Up for a walk?” He asked, looking down at the shorter male who happily smiled and nodded. “Where to?” Chanyeol hummed, taking the food and putting it tight in his backpack, holding his hand out for Baekhyun to take. “Trust me, you'll love it.” Baekhyun rested his hand in Chanyeol’s and both allowed their fingers to lace.

Terminal C was farther than Chanyeol expected in the massive airport, they both had to look at a directory more than five times, getting lost and tugging each other around filled the empty dead place with laughter and what Chanyeol liked to call Baekhyun’s laugh, sunshine in the deadest night. Once they reached terminal C, it took Chanyeol a moment or two to locate the observatory that was dubbed the ‘looking glass’. They walked up a winding staircase to which Chanyeol learned a good amount about the shorter male. He was older than Chanyeol by a year, he worked as a singing teacher and piano teacher which really piqued his interest.

Baekhyun also auditioning for the play in Seoul performance centre, he wanted the main role in it, which Chanyeol insisted he would be good at it. His favorite color was a pastel blue, favorite food was jjajangmyeon, enjoyed the company of dogs, and he really liked coffee and in fact was craving some. Chanyeol let out some information to the elder, and finally when they reached the room it was empty but the stars above in the sky were company enough for the both.

Chanyeol admired the view and looked over to see Baekhyun with his lips parted in disbelief. He looked beautiful like that, Chanyeol thought. He watched him in awe, before he saw his head start to move and he quickly looked away, the full moon illuminating the room to make the heat on his face obvious. He hoped to play it off as sweat and climbing the stairs, but he moved over to the coffee station. He ran the hot water to see if it worked and to his delight, it did. “Guess we won’t have hard ramen.” Baekhyun whipped around from the sight and smiled widely at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol stripped himself of his hoodie and laid it out on the floor directly in the center, underneath the direct aim of the moonlight. He saw now it was three in the morning, he wanted time to slow down, he was enjoying his time with Baekhyun and didn’t want it to end. He sat down on the hoodie as he helped organized their makeshift picnic. They let the ramen cook beneath the paper lids with the hot water steaming, Baekhyun opted to sip at a coffee and Chanyeol took a gulp of the Gatorade. “How did you know this was here?” Baekhyun set the drink cautiously next to the hoodie, looking at Chanyeol with a soft expression.

“Jongin sent me a picture of this place when he was flying out like three months ago, said it was pretty. He was right.” Chanyeol forgot to mention Jongin, left it quite vague but he didn’t think about it twice until Baekhyun hummed. “Jongin, is he your friend? Boyfriend?” Chanyeol laughed quietly, shoving a chip into his mouth. “Definitely a friend, he’s so straight it hurts me. I don’t have a boyfriend.” Baekhyun seemed to smile, Chanyeol wasn’t sure if the light was bad but he saw a clear smile that was ducked down in a few seconds to devour a donut. “I don’t have one either.”

Baekhyun finally spoke after swallowing the donut, and now it was Chanyeol’s turn to hide the smile. They got through the snacks relatively quick, talking about anything that could come into their minds. “You don’t actually like Resident Evil 4, right?” Baekhyun asked through a giggle, Chanyeol gasped in mock offense, slurping his noodles. “I’ll have you know that one was pretty good, I like the new one more though.” Baekhyun nodded, giving a look of ‘touche’ “that one really redeemed the whole series, honestly. DC or Marvel, this will redeem you if you answer right.” Chanyeol scoffed playfully, waving his hand as if this were an easy question.

“Marvel, who actually likes DC?” Baekhyun giggled, slurping up some noodles. “You’re redeemed, now Cap or Iron Man?” Chanyeol pursed his lips in a concentrated line, eyeing Baekhyun. “Iron Man, you?” The other only grinned, making the room brighter than it ever had been. “Iron Man. You’re fully redeemed from your poor taste in video games.” Chanyeol placed a hand over his chest “I have great taste thank you.” Baekhyun shrugged, drinking the broth from the ramen and set it aside. “Whatever you wish to believe Yeol.” He laid out, leaving the snacks behind as he pat the spot next to him. Chanyeol crawled over to him, laying out on his back and smiled when Baekhyun’s hand hesitantly found Chanyeol’s to lace their fingers together. They lay like that for a few moments, thumbs brushing over one another’s hands.

“I know we just met, but I need to get this off my chest.” Baekhyun commented, turning his head to look over at Chanyeol. His eyes met the droopy ones, black hair sprawled against his forehead as he nodded to proceed. “I wanted to go to New York for Sehun of course, but I also needed to go to find a piece of myself. I didn’t tell anybody about this, but I feel safety with you, so I just need to talk about it. I broke up with my last boyfriend Yixing like a year ago, and I felt like I lost pieces of myself being with him. It sucks, because I’m over him completely but I’m not over the pieces of me I think I lost. I was hoping that going to New York would like, resurge something in me and it’s stupid. I found more pieces of myself with two hours with you than I have in a year, so in a way, I guess I’m thanking you.”

Chanyeol smiled faintly, humming as he rolled on his side now, keeping his hand held in Baekhyun’s gentle grip. “I broke up with an ex two years ago, he was my last boyfriend. He was really short, shorter than you, kind of a dick. He took pieces of me too and I think I found a piece of me tonight with you as well. So, thank you.” The piece that was found of Chanyeol was a sense of being able to be interested in someone again, want intimacy and a date, Baekhyun gave him the want to be close to someone again. “You’re welcome.” They both smiled at one another now, Baekhyun hummed out softly and it was all fairly intimate according to Chanyeol. His phone sent him a notification, lighting up the screen to show it was 4:30, he sat up. “Let’s do something else, like, mess with those moving walkways.” Baekhyun’s eyes lit up, and by that expression he knew it was a deal.

They navigated back to terminal B, cracking jokes along the way and having discussions about different things going on in Seoul, career complaints, descriptions of their friends with some pictures, etc. Baekhyun sat on the belt of the moving walkway first, riding it across with a loud laugh as he did, head tilted back to let his adam’s apple show. Chanyeol grinned, laughing along and didn’t care if it disturbed anyone else around them. Then Chanyeol went on the opposite walkway that went one way and tried to run across. It was an effort, it took Baekhyun cheering him on and stupid rhyming chants to push  Chanyeol into running across it.

By the time he got to the other side, he was out of breath, bent over with his hands on his knees. Baekhyun sat in front of him on the walkway, moving away from Chanyeol. He sat down and laid his back on the cool metal, soon Baekhyun was next to him, peering down over him with a wide grin. “Sit up.” Chanyeol did as he was asked and sat across from Baekhyun. “Do you dance?” Chanyeol shrugged, it wasn’t that he was bad but he wasn’t particularly good.

“Some.” Baekhyun smiled, nodding. Once they got off this one, they went on the one that went the opposite direction. Baekhyun set Chanyeol’s hands on his waist, his smaller hands were comfortable on Chanyeol’s shoulders as they danced across the walkway. Chanyeol looped him out into a spin and pulled him back tight to his chest, comfortable yet shy laughs were exchanged with one another. “You’re not too bad, are you getting sleepy?” Baekhyun asked through a yawn, head now resting on Chanyeol’s shoulder. A swell of warmth filled his heart at the action. “I am, wanna find a mid point to rest?”

Finding a middle spot between their gates that was comfortable was quite a task. They both had to be at their gates at eight for a flight to get them out to their destinations. They settled on a wall and Chanyeol sat up straight against it, legs spread for Baekhyun to lean back into his chest. Chanyeol had his arms wrapped around the smaller male, resting his head back against the wall and he looked down at Baekhyun one last time, feeling his heart pull in sadness at having to say bye soon. He checked the time to see it was 6:24 am, one last look to Baekhyun and he closed his eyes, letting him be out like a light.

 

Baekhyun’s alarm for 7:50 went off, the two jolted awake and groaned in the cricks of uncomfortable slumber. They didn’t move from the position, Chanyeol didn’t want to let go and Baekhyun didn’t put much of a fight for them to part. They only got up when their gates were called for delayed passengers. Chanyeol’s backpack found its place on his shoulders after they both checked for everything being in the right place, which thankfully it was. They looked down at one another, a lull was hung thickly in the air. “It was really nice to meet you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol spoke out quietly. Baekhyun nodded and hummed “as it was you, Chanyeol.” They gave one another a look before turning to part their own way.

Chanyeol stood in the line of his gate, he was fighting the urge to look back to see Baekhyun but he lost the fight as his head was compelled to look. He saw the other standing in a line for the gate, he couldn’t let the piece of him go away, he couldn’t. Chanyeol turned to look behind him to the person “please hold this spot for me.” The elderly woman smiled, nodding.

Chanyeol grinned and darted out of the line, running at full speed as he yelled “Baekhyun!” The shorter male turned to see Chanyeol, running over to him. Baekhyun turned to the person behind him and spoke for a short moment until he ran over to Chanyeol, they met somewhere in the middle and they were out of breath. Chanyeol’s hands momentarily held Baekhyun’s face, thumbs brushing over the higher set cheekbones. “Can I get your number? I would really like to take you on a date when we get back. I also want to talk to you, while we’re apart.” Baekhyun grinned, nodding as his hands placed over Chanyeol’s hands. “Yes, yes to both.” They exchanged numbers, breathlessly and Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s cheek as a goodbye and got back in the line.

The smile on his face was starting to make his cheeks hurt, but he didn’t care. This was the best part of his vacation and he hadn’t even seen outside the airport yet.


End file.
